


Quiet Night In

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day for Mac and Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Quiet Night In  
> Pairing: Mac Taylor/Don Flack  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Valentine's Day for Mac and Don.  
> Kink: BDSM  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Written for Valentine's Challenge at bdsm_fandom on LiveJournal.

Valentine's wasn't always manic but for every happy proposal story there was someone's jealous spouse or vengeful ex to deal with. Thankfully today had been relatively quiet. Mac checked on dinner and then joined Don on the couch, "shouldn't be too much longer."

Don smiled and snuggled into Mac's embrace. He'd been unsure what to get Mac because Hallmark didn't exactly carry a card that said To My Dom on Valentine's Day. He wanted to acknowledge that part of their relationship but ended up with a pretty generic card. Still a year ago he wouldn't have even had the nerve to buy a boyfriend one so he was a little bit proud of himself for his purchase. He'd actually been less embarrassed at the adult store, something about shelves of dildos, vibrators and handcuffs made his one purchase seem innocuous. He was more nervous about Mac's reaction. He'd finished work before Mac the previous day and had spent that alone time writing a letter to put in the card. It was so important to him that Mac know how much of an impact he'd had in Don's life. Of course Mac knew Don loved him but it wouldn't hurt to tell him that again. He'd half expected they might have gone out tonight but dinner with Mac was nice too.

Don smiled happily across the table at Mac. "I'm going to take classes."

"In what?"

"Cookery," replied Don. "That's part of your present. You do almost all of it and I want to learn so I can do something like this for you. Maybe we could even make a meal together."

"That's a great idea," replied Mac. "I could teach you some stuff but you'll need a professional for anything fancy. That's one thing I can't do." He sipped a small amount of wine from his glass. Best to keep a clear head for that evening's plans. "Do you mind that we didn't go out?"

"No," said Don a little too quickly.

Mac smiled sure that Don wouldn't at all mind what he had planned. "I know you had a great time at Dominion and we'll go again sometime but I wanted tonight to be just for us. Plus we have everything we need right here for a fun night."

"Really?"

"Yep, just look around."

Don obediently scanned the room, nothing stood out in the kitchen or small dining area and his disappointed look was almost laughable.

"Look at it through my eyes. We both have ties and belts, that's a blindfold, gag and restraints right there. There are candles on the table. You notice anything?"

Don took another look, evaluating each item, "there's the wooden spoon, ice in the freezer, clothes-pins."

"See it doesn't have to be all fancy equipment and a dungeon," said Mac. "You ready for dessert?" When Don nodded Mac walked round the table and stood behind him. He kissed Don's neck and loosened his tie. Lifting it up he adjusted it to cover Don's eyes. "For each food you identify you get to pick one item."

The first was easy to Don as he bit into a sweet strawberry. Despite Mac's attempt to distract him with a kiss he offered up his answer quickly. The second was a cherry which he easily guessed again. The third was harder as he tried to identify the sorbet Mac had given him a small spoon of. It wasn't fair that it dissolved so quickly but that's probably why Mac used it. "Peach" he guessed.

"Close but wrong, it's apricot." He could hear Mac moving around now and listened for some clue from the sounds. "Open." Don opened his mouth to Mac's finger and sucked it clean, "mmm, melted chocolate. When did you do that?"

"Left it in the bottom of the oven so it would melt but not burn you. Last one now."

The final taste was one of the strawberries dipped in chocolate. 

"Now your choices, first pick?"

"Clothes-pins," said Don quickly.

"And the second?"

"Ice."

"Now the one you got wrong. I want you to veto something and give me a reason for the choice."

Don thought for a moment, "wax."

"Great," said Mac "and the reason?"

"Well I've liked it before and I don't mind it on my back or my chest but it's not great with leg hair."

"Okay we'll just have to shave your legs for next time," said Mac jokingly.

"I would," said Don.

"For me or you?"

"Does it matter?"

Mac pulled his chair around to sit in front of Don and took off the tie. "Hey, look at me. If it's something you want that's great but I don't want you doing something just for me. Part of this relationship is me suggesting new things or pushing your limits but you're meant to enjoy what we do not endure it. That's why you get the safeword. I'd never be angry if you used it or didn't want to do something you already know you don't like. In fact I'd be angrier if you let me keep going."

"I wouldn't, Mac, I promise. I know how important it is. I just meant I'd try something if you'd like it. I've never shaved my legs before, I might like it. Before you I hadn't been spanked either, but I love that. I want to try new things with you, I trust you."

"Okay, we got a little off track there but you've two more picks."

"You choose, I like not knowing."

Don stood up but seemed hesitant. He took a small gift bag from the closet and took out an envelope which he handed to Mac. "I'll wait in the bedroom."

Mac wondered why Don seemed so suddenly shy. The reason became clear when a folded notebook page fell from the card.

_Mac,_

_There isn't a card in existence that could cover all I want to say. I don't even know if I can get across how much you've fixed my life. Your complete acceptance allowed me to show my submissive self and I am so grateful for that._

_Maybe I pursued the wrong kinds of girls before but I was always the protector or the charmer. I could only play pretend for so long. Seeing them home and then going online to look at clips of kinks I could only dream of was so unsatisfying. I know porn isn't real but I used to envy the subs I saw and I'm so glad that you saw something in me, that you knew what I needed._

_I know being my Dom fulfils a need you have and when I think about me filling that need for you it overwhelms me. That first night was amazing for me, not just because of the sex but because you listened and didn't judge. You didn't expect me to have all the answers or know exactly what I wanted and then yeah there was the great sex. Without being dramatic there was a huge gulf between the life I was living and the life I wanted, it was really getting to me. The difference from this time last year until now is huge and I just really need you to know what a difference you've made._

_I don't know if you'll like the present I chose as much as I will but I hope you'll enjoy using it on me._

_Love  
Don_

Mac opened the box and smiled. Don had certainly chosen a great gift. The words in the letter meant a great deal to Mac. He knew how miserable Don had been but he'd been somewhat lonely before Don. There'd been nobody serious since Claire. He gathered the items he needed from the kitchen and took them to the bedroom. Don was waiting face down on the bed. His clothes were neatly piled on the dresser. Mac wouldn't mind him being messy but Don likes the routine, helps his frame of mind. Don looked beautiful like this, probably not a word Don would choose but to see him just ready and waiting like this well beautiful was an entirely appropriate word. "I loved my letter." Don turned his head to look at Mac, a little relieved. He kissed Don and secured each leg to the frame of the bed with a tie. Don squirmed in anticipation as Mac chose his first item. It was going to be a great night.


End file.
